Solo puedo pensar en ti
by J.K.Fraanchi
Summary: Todo comienza con una mirada, como dicen por ahí: De tu vida a la mía, un parpadeo de distancia. Chica ha estado enamorada de su amigo Foxy desde hace mucho, mientras que el, a penas despierta sus sentimientos. Y de a poco irán despertando emociones que jamás han experimentado. Foxica/ Multipairing/


Hola :3

Este es mi primer Foxica de toda la vida. Decidí lanzarme a la suerte con este pequeño fic, ya que desde hace un año me gusta esta pareja, pero jamás me armé de valor para exponer mis trabajos, solo algunos dibujos y era.

Los que me vienen siguiendo de Hetalia, no crean que me estoy cambiando de Fandom, solo quiero publicar más historias de diversas OTP que tengo, y si bien Foxica es una de ellas, carece de fics ;-; Hay que darle un impulso a los fans y blah XD

 _ **Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddys pertenece a Scott Cawthon**_  
 _ **Advertencias: Romance del caguai**_  
 _ **Spoiler: Mucha ternura 3**_

Sin más preámbulos, procedan a leer, gracias

* * *

 _ **Solo puedo pensar en ti**_

1\. Me siento feliz cuando me miras

Aquella mañana no fue exactamente como solían ser a menudo. Comenzaba un nuevo día de escuela, como cada mañana, los hermanos Fazbear eran los primeros en presentarse del grupo de amigos. Si, ambos hermanos eran gemelos, exactamente iguales, a diferencia, por supuesto, de su actitud. El mayor de ellos, por 6 minutos, Freddy quien es de personalidad fría, hostil y amargada, por lo general es gruñón y suele dar órdenes, pero por dentro tiene su lado cálido, perceptivo y amigable. Por otro lado, su hermano Toy Freddy, es todo lo contrario, es amable, gentil y muy gracioso, pero oculta una pena grande, al sentirse ignorado por su padre, pues Toy se preocupa mucho por ser gracioso, y no toma enserio el negocio familiar, la Pizzería Freddy Fazbear.

Ambos hermanos estaban, cada uno, en sus respectivos celulares, esperando que lleguen sus amigos, hasta que se hace presente una muchacha de melena rubia, quien al ver a los hermanos, se acercó a ellos, amable como de costumbre. Tras de ella, llegó su hermana menor T. Chica, ella a pesar de ser la típica chica "popular" del salón, jamás se sentía superior a los demás, al contrario, siempre ayudaba a las personas, lo que era contradictorio a su personalidad pretenciosa, ya que ella se creía la supermodelo del salón.

-Que tal par de ositos- dijo alegre -

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que NO me llames así – dijo entre gruñidos el mayor de los Fazbear

-Hahah, ya comenzaste el día con el pie izquierdo, hermano

-Callate.

Ingresaron por la puerta los hermanos the Bunny, un chico de cabello morado, de estatura media, y su… eh… hermana menor, de cabello celeste en dos largas coletas, sus rojas, ojos delineados color púrpura y un bonito moño rojo. El chico llamado Bonnie, y su hermana Bon Bon. Ambos se acercaron al grupo que de a poco se estaba incrementando, hasta que finalmente se complete. Tras de los chicos, llegó una chica de cabello blanco, con un mechón fucsia. Tapaba uno d sus ojos con un mechón, mientras su ojo a la vista llevaba maquillaje leve. La chica llegó con mucho más ánimo que los hermanos The Bunny, seguramente era porque ambos se amanecen practicando música, ya que lo que les apasiona en la vida a los dos, es la guitarra.

No alcanzaron a hablar mucho, ya que se dio inicio a la clase, y como , Bon y Mangle pertenecían a otra clase, se retiraron a su respectivo salón. Se dio inicio a la jornada de clases, y de repente se sintió la puerta abrirse bruscamente, y un chico pelirrojo de grandes ojos amarillos asomarse por la puerta, gritando y disculpándose.

-Lo siento profe, llegue tarde- dijo el chico

-Ya lo notamos. Tome asiento por favor señor Foxy- contestó el profesor, en reiteradas ocasiones el joven llegaba tarde.

El joven tomó asiento detrás de Chica, quien lo miró de reojo, y al ser correspondida la mirada, logró provocar un eminente sonrojo en la muchacha, ella tomó el libro de la clase, y lo usó de escudo, la pequeña quiso ocultar sus mejillas, ya que se parecían a las de su hermana, y eso que ni siquiera llevaba puesto maquillaje. Suspiró, y miró por la ventana, estaba sentada en el penúltimo asiento, delante de Foxy, y le encantaba mirar el patio e imaginar que estaba ahí, de la mano del pelirrojo. Simplemente perderse en aquellos delirios de romanticismo e ilusión, le hacían sentir feliz, el poder distraerse de la realidad y anhelar estar con su amigo, podría crearle la hermosa sensación de estar en los edenes, tranquila, junto a su amado, pero algo la saca de su mundo y la trae fuertemente a la realidad.

-Señorita the Chicken, ¿puede repasar el texto por favor?

Chica se acercó al oído de Bonnie, que estaba sentado delante de ella, para poder ponerse al corriente.

-Bonnie, ¿en Que vamos?

-En se denomina Lípidos…

-Gracias amigo.

-¡Señorita Chicken, lea por favor! Hasta el punto.

-Bien, Se denomina lípidos al complejo de productos naturales constituidos por los ésteres de los ácidos grasos superiores, parafínicos y monocarboxílicos, con los alcoholes como la glicerina u otro tipo de aceite.

-Muy bien, tome asiento, ahora sigue Dannie.

Chica sacó su cuaderno de dibujos, y lo colocó sobre el libro, ya que leyó frente a la clase, no le tocaría nuevamente exponer, por lo que aprovechó de dibujar un poco, y que mejor que poder darse el lujo de dibujarse con Foxy en clases, pero por supuesto estaba alerta para poder, cerrar su cuaderno en caso de que alguien se acerque a su pupitre. Una vez que finalizó la primera clase, guardó el cuaderno en su mochila, y salió al recreo con el resto de sus amigos.

-Hey chica, ¡Apresúrate! –Gritó alegre Bonnie.

Foxy y Fredy ya estaban afuera, esperándolos en la puerta, mientras hablaban con las chicas de la otra clase. Al acercarse a ellos, pasa el misterioso chico emo de la escuela, que es popular por su encantador cabello negro, y su cara de misterio, además, también trabaja en la pizzería, pero como es nuevo, aún no ha llegado a conocer a los chicos a fondo.

Foxy quedó mirando a Chica, desde hace un par de semanas que había notado que era demasiado tierna, jamás se había percatado que a veces olía tartamudear y eso le encantaba. Le gustaría ser más amigo de ella, llegar a conocerla más a fondo, ya que con ella no solía hablar mucho, a pesar de que siempre estuviesen trabajando juntos, y que el grupo se junte. Esta tarde, terminando la jornada de clases, intentaría acercarse a ella, de a poco, para no parecer sospechoso, pero a la vez lo suficientemente rápido como para no quedar atrapado en la friendzone, como le pasó a uno de sus amigos, a quien no quiere recordarle lo duro que fue el rechazo.

Ambos se miraron de reojo, Foxy sonrió, a lo que chica se volteó sonrojada, y se ocultó tras Freddy. Bon los quedó mirando y notó la química entre ambos, al principio sintió celos, ella no amaba a nadie y se sentía sola, luego sintió empatía, le alegraba ver que ambos se gusten, al final quedó indiferente. Ella no se arriesgaría por ellos, solo le preocupa terminar la escuela con buenas notas para poder graduarse e ir a un conservatorio con beca completa.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al patio principal, Chica miraba a Foxy demasiado, de verdad era feliz a su lado. Se las arregló para caminar junto a Foxy, quien la miraba de reojo, entre su flequillo, para que ella no lo notara, y bien, ambos se miraban y se complementaban al hacerlo. No necesitaban hablar palabra alguna, el solo hecho de mirarse los hacía feliz. Pero Chica es muy torpe, por ir mirando a chica chocó con la espalda de Freddy, quien se detuvo y se hizo a un lado, por lo que Chica pasó de largo al piso, cayendo en el cemento duro y raspándose su rodilla.

-Ah cuidado- dijo Bonnie intentando ayudarla.

Pero Foxy en un dos por tres lo hizo a un lado y la cargó, por lo que los nervios de ambos se incrementaron.

-Será mejor que la lleves a la enfermería- dijo Toy Freddy- si se le infecta nos dará el virus zombie

-¡TOY! Dijeron a los unísonos todos

-Pero ya, muévete si te quedas ahí de verdad se le infectará- dijo bon con tono hostil.

-Como mande, heroína de guitarra- dijo Foxy

El pelirrojo se fue lentamente caminando con chica en sus brazos, y con le dio una parada despacio por el trasero a Foxy.

-Idiota, ve a llamar así a tu abuela-le dijo bon, y le enseñó la lengua.

Freddy negó con la cabeza, y el resto de los chicos siguieron en marcha, esta vez un poco más preocupados por el rasmillón de Chica. Los chicos se sentaron en las gradas junto al pasto, como de costumbre, mientras que Foxy, en silencio, llevaba a Chica a la enfermería, que para su mala suerte quedaba en el segundo piso del establecimiento educacional. Una vez que llegaron, la enfermera la sentó en la camilla y le limpió la herida con alcohol, por lo que la muchacha gritó, pero Foxy se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la miró a los ojos, Chica le miraba fijamente, y ya no sentía dolor alguno, fue como una mágica medicina que le sanó el cuerpo, y le llegó al alma, Foxy extendió su mano, pero la muchacha no la tomó, aun no tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. El pelirrojo lo notó, pero mantuvo la mirada fija, en caso de que ella sintiese dolor nuevamente, pero no se percató que aquellos dulces y brillantes ojos violetas curaban sus propias heridas internas y yagas del pasado.

Foxy sonreía, Chica ya tenía un parche en la pierna.

-Ves como no dolía tanto- Dijo Foxy tratando de ser dulce con ella

-N..no, Gracias por traerme aquí.

-No agradezcas… ven, te llevo hasta el salón de clases

-N…no hace falta, puedo caminar así, solo fue una raspadita

-Insisto, aunque sea, abrazados

-¿Cómo?

-Como llevan los ebrios

-¿y..y tú como sabes de ebrios?

-…

Foxy se quedó en silencio, no quería recordar las cosas que ya ha tenido que vivir, no delante de Chica.

-No importa, Foxy.

El pelirrojo abrazó a Chica y la llevó con cuidado "a lo ebrios" por el pasillo, por suerte su salón de clases quedaba en el segundo piso, por lo que no la tendría que forzar a bajar escaleras hasta el fon de la jornada. Chica se sentó en su pupitre, y Foxy en la silla de Bonie, dado vuelta hacia Chica. No alcanzaron a estar dos minutos, ya que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el segundo periodo de clases, Freddy y Bonnie venían entrando cuando quedaron viendo la escena.

-¿Qué te parece ese par de idiotas? –preguntó Freddy

-¡Que el zorro me va a aplastar mi juguito que tengo en la mochila!

-Siempre tan mentecato tú, Bonnie

-Y tú siempre tan amargado, Freddy

Llegó el profesor de la siguiente clase, y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, dispuestos a tomar atención de la clase, bueno, todos a excepción de Chica.

* * *

 **Este fue el primer capítulo de mi primer Foxica!**

Espero que haya sido óptimo y que los personajes me hayan salido lindos (?

Pronto más parejas, ya que será multipairing, y también se planea triángulos amorosos y mucho salseo. Y si gustan, alguna sugerencia de parejas, acepto sugerencias con mucho gusto.

 _-JKFraanchi / ChicaLovesPirates_


End file.
